


Come On Over Tonight

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Brad Paisley - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forman's Basement, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, Making Out, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Hyde has never been one for ‘feelings’





	Come On Over Tonight

‘Hey Hyde,’ I said as I entered the basement noticing my boyfriend sat on the couch as opposed to his usual chair in the corner.   
‘Hey,’ he said as I slid down beside him and leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek as his arm went around me.  
‘Ok, so what was sooooo important that I had to come right over?’ I teased poking him in the ribs. Hyde smiled bashfully and shifted in his seat so he could speak to me properly.   
‘Well,’ he started, ‘the thing is-‘  
Just as he started to speak he was interrupted by a clatter that came from the door as Kelso and Fez burst in through the basement exit in a flurry of excitement.   
‘Did we miss it? Did we miss it?’ Kelso chanted looking frantically between Hyde and me before slipping into the chair near the door.  
‘I don’t think so Kelso,’ Fez said, ‘they would be doing it.’  
‘Can it Fez!’ Hyde said angrily causing Fez to look downtrodden and follow Kelso’s lead of sitting down. The pair of them watched us intently and I could feel awkwardness sweep my body.  
‘Hyde, what the hell is going on?’ I asked perplexed looking back to Hyde who had now become nervous and shifty, ‘Hyde?’  
‘Well, it’s just that. You see…’ Hyde started again but the dull thud of shoes against wood was yet another distraction as Eric padded downstairs his arms laden with chips, drinks and pizza. He was paying more attention to getting safely to the bottom of the stairs his arms were so full he didn’t notice all of us staring at him until he reached the last step and looked up.

'Don’t mind me,’ he said moving into the room and dumping the food onto the table before hopping up to sit on the freezer watching Hyde and me.  
‘Okay, you’re all acting weird. I’m gonna-’ I made to leave but Hyde grabbed my wrist, as I eased myself off the couch to leave, with pleading eyes that made me reconsider.  
‘Please Y/N. Look ignore all them they’re just surprised. That’s all. When you called before I couldn’t believe what happened and then I just had to ask you to come over.’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘Look when I spoke to you on the phone I noticed that my heart went crazy. I mean, thought I was dying. But then I realised what it was. I’ve been with a lot of girls over the years a lot. And I’ve run my mouth about feelings for some time now so much so when I was speaking to the guys earlier they didn’t believe me and they wanted to see if it was true. They promised to bring snacks and said they’d be quiet so what the hell.’  
‘Hyde,’ I tried to interrupt but he shook his head and stopped me speaking by continuing.  
‘Me falling in love was one of those things I swore would never come true but I’m starting to think that nothing is impossible now that I found you.’

There was a collective aw from around the room which was promptly ended by a glare from Hyde before he said, ‘Y/N I never thought I’d say it. I thought hell would freeze over or pigs would fly before I did but here does Y/N I love you, I do more than anything.’  
‘Oh Hyde!’ I smiled, ‘I love you too.’  
The awkwardness I had been feeling from earlier disappeared as my emotions took over and without thinking of those in the room i leant forward to give him a kiss.

He took my lips between his tenderly before his tongue probed my lips begging for entrance which I allowed. Hyde was no longer thinking about love, it was pure lust now as he moved forward lowering me onto my back as he lay above me kissing me frantically.  
‘Okay, that’s enough! Guys. Guys,’ Kelso said.  
‘Okay guys you love each other we get it, but not on the couch huh,’ we could hear Eric’s worried tone but were too gone to care, ‘guys, guys! Not on the couch you guys! Oh, come on!’  
We could hear him sigh but paid no attention to him causing the patter of shoes to ensue as Kelso and Eric left the basement.  
Hyde was the first one to pull up for air and as he watched me he brushed his finger across my cheek tenderly as he muttered, ‘I love you Y/N.’  
‘I love you too Steven.’

As I leant back in for a kiss I heard the distinct slam of a door and we both looked up to see Eric storming across the basement to the other side of the room where Fez was still sat watching Hyde and I intently with a bag of chips in his lap. Grabbing his collar Eric pulled him out of the room and pushed him up the stairs before leaning back into the singing, ‘Hyde and Y/N sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-’

He was barely able to out of the way before the bag of potato chips hit the wall where his head previously was.


End file.
